


Alone

by onedirectionmademeasexslave



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boyfriends, Dating, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Top Oma Kokichi, stupid littol bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionmademeasexslave/pseuds/onedirectionmademeasexslave
Summary: Alone and frustrated, Shuichi tries to let off some steam. But surprise! His lover's come home early, and offers to help in all the best ways
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> man.

Shuichi has been with Kokichi for a long time now. They're very close, to the point where they share an apartment. Since being with Kokichi, he's tried lot's of new things. The opportunities they get are amazing, and he tries to indulge in them as often as possible. He believes that they make eachother better versions of themselves, and they are in love.   
It's been five days since he last saw the purple haired man though, and he was a wreck. He missed him terribly, and was lost without the brat's teasing. But there was nothing he could do, Kokichi was on a big trip with a group of friends and wouldn't be home for two more days. Something about them wanting to spend time with him alone? Which was fine! Shuichi understood that, and respected it. That didn't stop him from missing him though.   
He missed his smile, his eyes, his jokes, his teasing, his hugs, his kisses, his touch. Now, Shuichi wasn't obsessed with sex or anything crazy like that, but since being with Kokichi, they did it often. And now after so long, he was feeling a bit deprived. Well, very deprived actually. Though it was probably just because he was alone and missed his dear boyfriend of course. His mind has been stuck on him since he left, so it's only natural for his thoughts to stray.. elsewhere.   
But he hadn't ever touched himself before. He never needed to! Kokichi was always there to take care of him, except for now. It wouldn't be a big deal, right? He'd just release some tension and be done with it. It's always good to try new things anyway. Yeah! It would be fine, and easy.   
So that's how he ended up naked, sitting on their bed and staring at the small bottle of lube resting in his palm. Strange how his lover managed to find grape flavored. He always got that, but that's just Kokichi. He stared, hesitating. This is normal, it isn't a big thing. So why was he nervous? This is partially why he needed Kokichi. The detective struggled alot and rarely had the confidence to try things or make decisions. Though he had gotten alot better about that, this was surprisingly difficult.   
With a sigh, he coated his fingers in the grape flavored lube, biting his lip. It was cold. After a moments hesitation he began stroking his length. It was smaller than his lovers, who teased him sometimes, but he meant no harm. The purple haired male enjoyed boasting about his impressive length, and he had every right to. He loved Kokichi's big cock. It drove him wild, even just thinking of it. So he would think of that. Imagining it was Kokichi's hands touching him, he gripped his member.   
"Ah~"  
A sigh of pleasure left him as his eyes fluttered closed. His slick hand moved up and down at a steady pace. He gained confidence as he went on, gaining speed as well. But it just wasn't enough. He paused before removing his hand from his member. Slowly he trailed his hand down his thigh, picturing Kokichi there instead, as his fingers massaged the tight ring of muscle between his round cheeks.   
"P-please..~" He panted, "Nng~"  
The first finger slipped in and curled inside of him. He gasped softly. It had been awhile. He took a moment to adjust. His finger rubbed his walls, invading the tight warmth as he moaned quietly. It curled inside of him repeatedly. It wasn't enough. One became two. They scissored him open, pressing against his walls. He stretched himself like Kokichi would, whimpering at the thought. His other hand gripped the sheet. It wasn't enough.  
"Kokichi~"   
Two became three. He pressed deeper, searching. Kokichi always seemed to find it with ease. He knew Shuichi better than Shuichi did. A whine escaped his lips. He began to get lost in his fantasy.   
"Such a slut for me Shuichi~" Kokichi purred, biting his ear gently, "I want you to beg.~"  
"A-ah~" He moaned, squirming underneath him, "I want you Kokichi. I want you so bad~"  
"What do you want exactly?"  
"Your cock, please. F-fuck me hard, I'll do anything~"  
"Anything?~"  
The tip of his dick pressed against his hole, leaving him trembling with anticipation.   
"Y-yes!~"   
"As you wish." He smirked, bottoming out with a single thrust.  
"Ah!~  
"You feel so tight, even after all this time. What a slut you are for me~"  
He whimpered needily, tears of frustration budding in his eyes. It just wasn't the same. He couldn't do it. He tried, he really did. With a small cry he buried his face into the pillow, his fingers still buried inside of his ass.   
"K-Kokichi~" he cried.   
"Yes, my beloved?~"   
He stiffened, frozen with shock. Did he hear that right? But he wasn't supposed to be home for a few more days! And here he was, ass out with his fingers inside of him on full display to his boyfriend. How embarrassing!   
"I got home earlier than expected, and I'm very glad I did. Ooh, you look so pretty all spread out on the sheets like that! Nyehehe~"  
Shuichi blushed darkly, very embarassed. he covered his face with his hands and whimpered. He would never live this down.   
"I-I can explain!"   
"You don't need to. I've seen plenty. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing more."   
He could practicality hear the smirk in his tone.   
"I love coming home to you, especially if this is what I come home to~"   
His footsteps made their way closer to him, and he felt the bed dip beside him. The detective jumped when a warm hand trailed it's way down his back, all the way down to his round ass before squeezing.   
"H-hng!~"  
"Why we're you doing this anyway? Are you really so impatient?" He cooed teasingly.   
"I m-missed you.." He whimpered, his face hidden in a pillow.   
"Aww, I missed you too my dear Shuichi!" Kokichi hugged him, shaking him a bit. "Now, please look at me!"  
He hesitated before sitting up, his face as red as can be. He couldn't ignore an order.   
"Would you like me to help you finish, my beloved?~" He teased, a cheeky grin on display.  
Shuichi nodded, secretly grateful for his early return.   
"P-please.."   
"Gladly! Nyehehe!~"  
Kokichi pulled him into his lap, and he ended up straddling him as they sat on the edge of the bed. Warm hands kneaded his luscious thighs.   
"What did you think about Shuichi? Tell me~"   
Shuichi paused, biting his lip before crying out as 2 fingers quickly slid inside of his slick, stretched hole. He whined and trembled in his hold, overwhelmed by finally being touched by his lover.   
"Y-you.. made me b-beg- nng~" He pressed back against his skillful fingers, burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
"Beg for what?~" Kokichi inquired in a low tone, sending a tremor through him.  
"For your c-cock~" He moaned lewdly, gripping at his shirt tightly. "Ah!~"  
He cried out as a third finger was shoved inside of him, curling against his walls with the others.   
"Hm? You missed my cock that much? My, aren't you naughty!~"  
"Yes! K-Kokichi~" Shuichi moaned into his ear, gripping onto him tightly with a whimper, "I m-missed you so much!~"  
Kokichi pressed deeper, reaching the place Shuichi tried and failed to find. He cried out loudly, tears of relief spilling from his eyes.   
"Yes! Yes!" He cried out in ecstasy, burying his face in his shoulder as he rocked back against him. "Kokichi!~"  
"I've been waiting to see you for so long. It was worth the wait to be able to see you so eagerly taking my fingers like the slut you are~" Kokichi purred, leaving a large hickey on his throat.  
"I-I'm gonna cum!~" The detective moaned lewdly.  
"Cum for me Shuichi~"   
That was all he needed before he clenched himself around those sinful fingers, crying our blissfully as he finally reached his orgasm. He slumped in Kokichi's arms, recovering from the intense orgasm for a few moments. He felt a soft kiss against his forehead.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too.." He panted, hugging him tightly, "Never leave again."  
"I'm not gonna leave you. Nyehehe~" Kokichi snickered, his arms securely around his waist. "Now lets take a shower and you can have what you crave so badly~"  
Shuichi pouted, annoyed by his teasing. Though he shivered with anticipation over the offer.   
"Carry me?" He asked hopefully.  
With a roll of his eyes, Kokichi carried him to their bathroom, where they continued where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise........ my writing isnt DIS cringe anymorez....


End file.
